The dancer who never stopped smiling
by Luluvas
Summary: As a child, she went through abuse from her father. As a teen, she is raising her own child by herself. She is bullied in school. But every Friday she conveys her message, her life. Shame nobody saw it. But when her main bully Natsu Dragneel sees what she goes through, also helping her face challenges,he finally understands who she is; The dancer who never stopped smiling.
1. Prologue

The dancer who never stopped smiling.

Prologue

She danced round with such vigour. Speed and rigidity made her look even more graceful. Others would say wow such a beautiful dancer or wow she practices great. But now one knew that this wasn't practice, or that she wasn't trying to be graceful. If one noticed, they would know how the rigidity of her body followed by the slow flexible movements she made and the expression she wore didn't show an act. It showed the turbulent waves her mind has gone through, her confused and conflicting emotions, her horrible past and unforgettable loss.

Basically, she showed how her life was.

She wished that somebody would help her. To save her from the illuminating darkness and from the nightmare she has been living.

Unluckily, that wish never came true.

When she was just a child, her mother died of a disease. Her father was broken after that. He engrossed himself in his work, and started going home late. He kept going home late, the time he stayed outside increasing until one day, he just stopped coming.

She was taken care of by her kind servants. She wasn't happy, but she was simply contented. was sad that her father didn't care about her and that her mother was gone. She his all that underneath that cute smile, every servant pitied her and knew that she was hiding all her emotions. Truth was, they didn't know how much she was hiding.

Two months later, her father came again. He became a heavy drunkard. She heard that he started drinking, gambling and making women keep him company. One day, the little girl asked him to stop. Instead, he slapped her and blamed her for everything. She cried all day in her room and avoided speaking to her.

That was when the hitting began.

Anytime he called her to his office, punches and a girl screaming could be heard. Anytime he had a hard day in work or was just angry, he called her and used her as a punching bag. If he tells her to come later, when the time comes she will lock her self in her room so the beating won't happen. It worked for a while as he would just drink himself to sleep and forget everything the next day. Sooner or later, once she hid in her room, once she stepped out she would meet him and he would drag her there, the beating more fierce.

This continued till she was a thirteen. She ran away shortly after a beating and cried her heart out in an alley. Soon, two boys came wicked smiles on their faces. She tried to run, but she couldn't escape. They left, leaving her in a torn dress adorned with tears, and the feeling of her last strand of dignity torn away.

The next day, she came home to pack her bags. She'd had enough. Luckily, her father hadn't come home yet. She took all the money she could find in his office before leaving. She said goodbye to her friends who stayed as her servants. Tears were shared and she began her new life.

She took the train to the city of Manlogia, got an apartment, and finally settled in. After a while living a normal life for a while now, another nightmare came up.

She was pregnant.

She was filled with sadness and could she face anybody like this? Quickly, she took care of everything and gave birth safely. She had to work and go to school along with taking care of her child. But then, she also has bullies in school. Still she manages to face it, smile and stand the bullying, the weight of her work, taking care of her child. And she never stopped smiling.

Who is this unlucky girl's name?

Lucy Heartfilia

A/n : alright, this is the prologue. I am currently making the first chappie so look forward to it. My inspiration for this was when i was dancing to Rolling girl by Hatsune Miku and I was also inspired by a nalu fanfic called Rescue me. I have forgotten the authors name but shoutout to her cuz she inspired me a lot. I did not copy this from any fanfics there and if there is anyone with the same title and story, it is only coincidental. Therefore I would also plead to not copy my or anybody's story. They put a lot of work in writing it so ...

Ciao

Luluvas


	2. Chapter 1

The dancer who never stopped smiling.

Revised: 16-04-2018

A.N:so, this is the second chappie. I hope y'all like for those who don't understand how Lucy got pregnant, I want all to know that she was raped by the two boys on the alley.

So...

Yeah...

Also for some who don't know, this is a nalu fic

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Daily life

At 5:59 in the morning, Lucy wakes up from her slumber. She turned off her 6:00 alarm in her phone. She always puts an alarm to wake herself up though she has already gotten used to waking up earlier. She does some morning stretches and washes her face in the bathroom. Coming out, she sees that her movement has still not disturbed her daughter's slumber. Smiling to herself, she goes to the kitchen and turns on the lights. The pot used in cooking the day before still remained along with its leftover contents. Turning the stove on and putting the pot on top, she warmed the leftovers for her daughter's lunch. Right after doing this, she put the aromatic spaghetti into her daughters flask before putting the now empty stove into the sink. Great, now it was time to make breakfast.

She made a batter for pancakes and put it in the heating pan. Right after making breakfast for her daughter and herself, she laid the plate of pancakes on the dining table and put her flask into her yellow lunchbox. Going back to her room, she smiled mischievously as she slowly went to her daughter.

"Blaaiire, wake uuuup" she sang in a creepy singsong vioce could see the 5 -year - old twitch. Ha, that's what she gets for watching a horror movie.

"Blaaaaaiiiirrre" she sang again, making the said boy shake.

Deepening her voice, she spoke "BLAIRE!"

This seemed to do the trick as she started crying and screaming for her.

Once she opened her eyes a little,she saw no other than her mother chuckling. She pieced it together before whining " Mommy! Why'd u do that?" once Lucy burst into laughter at scaring her daughter she couldn't take it anymore and cried.

Immediately Lucy saw this, she stopped laughing and hugged the sobbing girl who sobbed even harder.

"It's okay Blaire. Sorry for scaring you." She consoled her daughter who stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"You promise you won't do it again?" She said, her big brown eyes staring right at hers. She couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness before making a surprise tickle attack. She started laughing and tried to stop the tickling but did not have the strength to do so. After a few seconds. She stopped leaving the girl heaving for breath.

"Is that a good apology?" Lucy said. In reply the girl gave a big grin before nodding. She then carried him to the bathroom "Okay my little lady, its bath time"

Right after giving her a bath, brushing her teeth and putting her school uniform on him, he went to the dining table to eat his breakfast.

When she left, she sighed "She sure loves his pancakes"

She started striping off her clothing. And went to the bathroom to shower. Her sponge brushed through her skin and all the marks and scars which were littered all over her body. She knew every single scar and when it came because such memories would be imprinted into her mind forever. She shut her eyes to get rid of the memories which were surfacing before stepping out of the shower, she dried herself before wearing a plain black baggy turtle neck shirt which covered her arms and neck and wore plain jeans with sneakers. Propping her schoolbag on her shoulder, along with holding Blaire's own, she left the room.

She was 18 years old now and her daughter, Blaire was now five. Blaire had her eyes, hair and mannerisms. In truth,she is a complete clone of lucy so it was quite easy to predict her emotions. She goes to Fairy Tail high school and is now a senior there. She works in a café every afternoon on weekdays, and sometimes on Saturdays. Every Sunday, she dances in a stage which gives her more money than the job in the cafe does. With those two jobs, she earns enough to support herself and her daughter. In the shows, she is popular and many pay to see her dance in her shows. However, she remains anonymous to everybody. She loves dancing, and it is the only way that she expressed herself and her life. She does not regret giving birth to Blaire, her only pride and joy, as she knows that if not for her she would have probably killed herself. She is the only strand of light she has and so, she will bear the pain and stress to make her happy.

She takes Blaire to school after they finished their breakfast before heading to her school. She buys her lunch; lemon juice with a sandwich, in her usual place, puts it in her bag before going to her destination.

"Thank goodness its Friday" Lucy mutters before entering the school.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Reaching the class with only three people present (because as usual, she comes early) she is attacked by her best friend.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy screamed, hugging the blonde.

Lucy, used to her friends greetings smiled and replied "Levy, good morning. Has Mr Gildarts come yet?"

Levy freed her from her grip "Nope, why do you ask anyway"

Lucy sighed in relief "Thank goodness. I couldn't do my homework yesterday cause I was way too tired." It was true. Right after dinner and washing the dishes, she was so tired due to work that she even forgot to remove her sweaty clothes before she was out like a light once she entered the bedroom.

Levy smiled " Don't worry, he won't punish you caused you are his no.1 student."

Lucy giggled at the nickname Gildarts gave her "Sure no.2."

Both girls then giggled. Every time, Lucy came out as the best in every quiz, test and examinations while Levy was always the second best. Because of this, Gildarts gave them nicknames; Lucy as no.1 and levy as no.2. So they made usually made fun of each other with the nicknames. They sat in their respective seats which were beside each other and while Levy spoke to Lucy about anything she could speak to her about, Lucy was doing her homework. Slowly, the class was filled with more people as time went on and the conversations became loud.

That was when two people entered the class. Right after they did that, the whole class became quiet. So quiet, even the tiniest pin drop could be heard. The two said people were the King and Queen of the school respectively. They bully others and both enjoy bullying a certain blonde girl.

Natsu Dragneel and Lissana Strauss

As both walked in the class, Natsu whispered to Lissana while pointing at Lucy's seat. After this, Natsu went to his seat smiling wickedly at Lucy while Lissana went to Lucy's table. Lucy only ignored her and kept on was annoyed because of this.

 _'How dare she ignore me?'_ She thought.

She then siezed the pink pen from Lucy to catch her attention making Levy cross. The short blunette almost lost her temper if not that Lucy raised her hand to tell her to stop. Levy looked at her and in reply, Lucy nodded her head. Lucy rose her head, an emotionless face plastered on her features as she met eye to eye with Lissana.

"Good day Lissana Strauss. How may I help you"

Everybody gasped. Nobody called her by her name.

Lissana sneered "Oh lookie here, the whore is being polite today." Lisdana attempted to infuriate the blonde.

Lucy chuckled,tilting her head in somewhat amusement. "You or me? Whose the whore between us Lizzy?'. The white haired girl growled at the nickname Lucy made for her. Lucy pointed to herself "A girl who studies, or-" she then points at Lissana raising her eyebrow "a girl who gained her popularity by dating a guy?"

The students gasped at this but Lucy wasn't done yet "A girl who gets her grades out of sheer hardwork, or a girl who flirts with teachers to give her a good grade?" All the students gasped at this, even Natsu was surprised.

Lucy closed her eyes while smirking after seeing Lissana's surprise "or tried to in Mr Gildarts case" students looked at Lissana while murmuring.

"Finally, a girl who doesn't care about her looks and knows that beauty comes from the inside, or... A girl who did a boob and ass job to make her look more ...appealing?"

Lissana was stricken " How do you know about that?" She screeched.

Lucy opened her eyes "it isn't that hard to tell, judging by the unnatural size in your boobs and ass. But from what I see..." Lucy then looked at Natsu's stricken face "I can see that your boyfriend didn't know about the last two things."

Lissana was outraged. She threw Lucy's book to the ground and her pen behind Lucy in anger. "Shut up you whore!"

Lucy then made a seriou face " I'l let you know that I am good friends with your sister Lissana."

"She is very nice to me, and I do not want her to know of all the things you're doing as it'll break her heart. As she is one of my best friends, I do not want to see her hurt and moreover, I do not want her to be disappointed in her little sister and so I tried to tolerate your behavior for weeks and months on end but it seemed like you're getting worse.."

"So, if you don't want to hurt her, I suppose you stop bothering me, or any student for that matter. They are students just like you, they have their own dreams and goals. They have their own problems. Some have lived in worse conditions than you have." Ignoring Lissana's gasp, she continued " so don't bother people you know nothing about and stop bullying others okay?"

Some seconds after, Lissana was out of her trance and stepped away, leaving the class growling angrily.

As she reached the door she heard one final thing "sometimes I wonder why you aren't sweet like your sister Lissana." The white haired girl shut the door sharply. Once that happened, Lucy sighed and stood up to pick up her notebook from the floor which was surprisingly kicked away. She looked up to see a fuming pink haired boy.

"Look you blonde haired bitch, I'll kill you if you keep on lying about my girl you hear me? Remember your place in this school or else I will make you remember. You're a useless piece of nothing and nobody will care whether you live or die. So why don't you just kill yourself anyway?"

After hearing his speech,she simply picked up her book with that emotionless face and looked up. Once she did, you could see the pink haired boy flinch.

She smiled.

She stood up, picked up her pen and went back to her seat to solve her homework. All the while Natsu stood there in shock before looking back at her angrily before leaving the class.

Once class started, she was still being picked on by Natsu. The good thing was that Lissana didn't try anything on her. In fact, she never picked on her neither did she say a word. 'Maybe she's going to turn a new leaf.' Lucy thought.

After that, classes went well. Once school ended and everybody left the premises, Lucy was in her locker getting important things. Then they came.

A gang of three came around her. Lucy turned around to see them with her back facing her locker. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Lissana there but was somewhat disappointed.

'Guess she didn't change.'

Lissana was at her left side, a dark haired boy who obviously wasn't a student was at her right, and Natsu being the leader was in the middle. The three figures towered over her. But she wasn't scared, simply, she was just worried about being late for work in the cafe.

"Excuse me but could you three leave? I have to go somewhere important." Lucy said, her face now blank.

Natsu sneered at her "shut up bitch. I haven't given you a payback for what you did."

Lucys face changed to one of pure confusion. "What-"

SLAP

She was in shock as natsu slapped her with force. Her head snapped to the side immediately he did. As a natural reflex, tears welled up but she forced them back in. She'd learnt how to hold her tears when facing her father so to her, this was nothing.

Slowly, she turned her head back to face him but lowered her head so her front hair shadowed her face making her emotions unreadable.

"What did I do to you?"

The dark haired boy then spoke "You insult one of us, you deal with all of us"

Lucy then raised up her head "I didn't-"

SLAP

She was once again slapped by Natsu. This time, she lowered her head and didn't raise it up again.

"Oi Natsu, that isn't right" she heard the dark haired boy murmur to Natsu.

After a short time of murmuring, the dark haired boy stopped arguing and stayed there uneasily. Natsu then turned back to her before speaking.

"You are useless. To yourself, your family and to the world. You are supposed to be dead, you deserve to die." He couldn't see her face but could see her hands trembling, so he thought his words were having an impact. "So let me ask you one question, why are uoi still here? Why are you still alive? Why are you still breathing she you know that you're a useless piece of shit to the world!"

After that, he heard sounds coming from her. At first he felt smug with satisfaction, but when the sounds became louder, he, Lissana and even the dark haired boy were surprised.

She was laughing.

"You're so stupid." Lucy said.

Laughing, she passes the three people who were frozen in shock.

She was still laughing as she ran out of the school. Tears started falling from her eyes while she was laughing.

"You're so stupid." She said as her laughing stopped. Memories flooded her mind.

"You don't think-"

 _"You killed her! You killed your mother!"_

"That i-"

 _"She would be alive if you were not here!"_

"Haven't asked-"

 _"Just die!"_

"Myself-"

 _"I wish you were never born!"_

"That question?"

Her laughing turned to sobbing as she walked to the cafe.

X-O-X-OX-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

She arrived in the cafe.

Her cheek was still bruised and throbbing from Natsu's slaps. But it didn't really affect her as much as his words did. She wiped off the tears off her cheeks and eyes while she stood at the entrance of the "STRAUSS CAFÉ" before going in.

Going inside, she met Mirajane talking to one of the workers. Once she saw her, she left the worker to meet Lucy.

"Sorry I came late Mira, there were some things I had to take care of."

Mira smiled "Don't worry Lucy, its all right. I understand." That was when she noticed Lucy's face which made her frown."Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy forced a smile " Better than ever. "

Mira looked unconvinced "Are you sure? You look like you've been crying. And your cheek is red. Did someone bully you in school? Do you need a day off?"

"No no no no Mira." Lucy sputtered. As much as she will like to take a break, she doesn't want to exploit Mira's kindness. Plus, if she does, it will mean no wages today and to her, every penny counts.

"I'm okay, really." Lucy assured Mirajane.

Mira relaxed a little but still kept that frown "Well.. Okay. But if there's something wrong, telkme Kay?"

Lucy felt some weight being lifted off her chest as she nodded with a sincere smile.

As Mira left to take care of some other business, Lucy went into the 'STAFF ONLY' room to change to her work outfit. After some hours of working, she went to Mirajane's office.

"Mira, I'll be going now."

Mirajane nodded and gave Lucy her wages. "By the way Lu, how's Blaire?"

Mirajane was one of the only people she told her secret to. Lucy didn't know why she trusted Mirajane so much she could tell her after knowing her for only a short time. But because of this, she let Lucy go home earlier and sometimes offered Lucy some day off's, which Lucy politely refuses. She visits Lucy and Blaire when she can and helps Lucy take care of Blaire, babysitting the girl and sometimes taking Blaire home. At first, Lucy was afraid that Mirajane would spill out the secret, accidentally or not. But she fully trusts her and Mirajane hadn't ever broken her trust.

Lucy chuckled "She's fine. She misses you though. She wants you to visit us again."

Mira smiled " That big bundle of cuteness, of course I'll visit."

Lucy then left the cafe to get her daughter from school. She usually wnet by foot to savemoney and as usual, the blonde girl ran as fast as she could to the school. As she reached her daughters school, she went to his classroom where she saw a very cross teacher and a frowning girl.

Blaire's frown turned upside down once she saw her mother. She was disheveled and panting from exhaustion but nonetheless, her mommy was still here. Blaire stood up from her seat to run and hug her dear mother. "MOMMY!"

Lucy smiled before bending down to meet Blaire eye to eye. "Hey sweetie, how was school today?"

Blaire grinned "It was great. I got an A in a test."

Lucy giggled at that. It seemed like little Blaire got her smarts. "Oh did you now?" Blaire nodded to affirm while Lucy tucked some hair behind her ears. "I'm proud of you." Lucy said.

That earned Lucy another hug. "Thanks mommy." Blaire whispered. Lucy hugged her back in glee.

A cough made them break their hug. Lucy then stood up and walked to the teacher.

"Miss thank you for taking care of my daughter. I'm-"

"Miss Heartfilia I gave tolerate this for too long. You have done this for a long time now and I'm tired of it." The teacher spoke in a haughty voice.

Controlling herself, Lucy attempted to apologize again " I know and I'm-"

"Did you know I had to reschedule my date because of this!" The teacher interrupted. "Do you know how angry my boyfriend was? He was enraged. Disappointed even. Listen here and listen carefully. I am a teacher and not a babysitter. So next time this happens I will not take it lightly you hear me?"

Gritting her teeth,Lucy spoke "Yes, I am sorry. It will not happen again."

"It better not."

The teacher said before carrying her bag. Lucy left the school annoyed. What's with her anyway? There she was scolding a young woman as if she was a child. Lucy would understand if she was angry, but the woman was arrogant.

Blaire, noticing her mother's annoyance spoke "Mommy, I'm sorry about Teacher Evans."

Lucy was shocked that Blaire could read her. She looked down to see Blaire frowning. Looking at her, she couldn't stay mad for long. Lucy smiled "Don't worry Blaire, im not angry at all."

"You sure?"

Lucy giggled. "I'm sure."

After walking for a while Lucy spoke "Blaire, I'm sorry for coming late."

Blaire looked at her and smiled "Its okay. Mommy's works hard so we will be happy. So I'm not sad."

Lucy narrowed her eyes "Who told you that?"

"Aunty Mira did."

"Aunty Mira?"

Blaire nodded "She told me that mommy works very hard so that I will be happy. So I shouldn't be angry at mommy."

Lucy smiled _'Thank you Mira.'_

Once they arrived home they ate, talked to each other, watched TV, and went to sleep. Lucy thought about the stress and problems she may have the next day, or the next, but she just shrugged it off before going to sleep.

Oh well, this was her daily life.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

A.N: I know Natsu is sort of out of character here but he'll be better in the next , the story will pick up a bit from here so be prepared. Next chapter is going to be in Natsu's get ready for that.

Please read and review.

Additional note: at first, I planned on making Lucy's child a boy and so gave him the name Blair. But at the last minute, I made her a girl but because of sheer laziness, I decided to leave the name like that.

SO WELCOME TO MY FANFIC BLAIRE!

Ciao

Luluvas


	3. Chapter 2

The dancer who never stopped smiling

AN: this is the same Friday in the last chapter after Lucy ran out of the school.

Enjoy

Chapter 2: Natsu's POV

I don't know how she intrigued me in the beginning, neither do I know why she smilles that blasted smile of hers. Oh, I know why. Its because she's living a good life, she probably has rich parents who pampers her everyday. She probably wakes up to see servants serving her. She hasn't lost anyone she loves, yes, she doesn't know true suffering.

But that is only part of the reason I want to break her. The other, is still a mystery. I want to break her, but till now she isn't affected by anything I say. I remember the first time we met. That was when it started.

Flashback

 _It was three years ago, when she first came to school._

 _"It'll be nice to go to the park one day ne Natsu?" Lissana spoke, sitting beside me while leaning and clinging onto me.I simply nodded looking bored to death while she continued chattering about something else._

 _Then, our history teacher Gildarts came along with some blondie. I don't care about the green haired clown but the girl on the other hand, interested me more than I thought. She wore an oversized T-shirt which said "Bling Bling Baby" along with grey jeans and prim black shoes. She sort of looked like a rich kid or or somebody who wanted to impress the crowd. But there was still something which drew me to her._

 _"Class, we have a new student." Gildarts said as if nobody knew. She was looking down so nobody would see her face. After a nudge from the teacher, she moved forward and raised her head before speaking out._

 _She was the definition of beauty, with her large doe eyes and her chequered nose with her plump lips. Her face was red out of embarrassment I presume, but that even made her look cuter._

 _"I- I - I am L-Lucy Heart- Heartf-filia. And I a-am j-joining this c-c-class. P-please take care of me."_

 _Right after speaking she looked down and Gildarts walked forward to put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Okay, you can sit next to that girl over there." He said pointing at the seat next to some blue haired girl. She walked there with her head still looking down but strangely, with the elegance of a princess. I watched her in awe and I set a new goal._

 _'Make her mine'_

 _I analyzed her for a few days. Then she had become more confident. But she only spoke to that girl beside her. She usually got excellent grades and some said that she was a proud, snotty know-it-all. I ignored them and kept on analyzing her. Later, when Lissana left to go do some 'makeup thing', I decided to make my move._

 _She was discussing with that girl beside her when I came. Once theblue haired girl saw me coming she whispered something to my target. With my awesome hearing I could only hear a few things._

 _"Dragneel...trouble... Fear.."_

 _My target just rolled her eyes and spoke to her. As I neared closer I could hear what she said._

 _"Ignore him. King? More like a wannabe."_

 _Though i was surprised that she said that, I came closer. Even when I was in front of her, she ignored me and kept on talking to her friend. I decided to get rid of her 'distraction'._

 _"Hey you" I spoke, pointing to the blue haired girl. She looked scared to some point. I put on a menacing face before speaking "Out!"_

 _She looked ready to leave but my target held her back. "Levy, don't go." She said._

 _With a scarier face, i shouted "OUT!"_

 _Off she went. The girl left the classroom faster than a rocket. My target was going to leave it seems, but I stopped her. "Hey, don't worry, you shouldn't hang out with wimps like her."_

 _She didn't bother to look at me as she brought out a book and started reading. I kept flirting with her (more like bragging but-) nothing worked. She just sent him an icy glare and spoke_

 _"Normally I would say sorry, but you don't even deserve that. Thanks but I would rather stick my face In the mud than associate with a bully like you."_

 _I was stricken. The other students laughed at me like I was a clown. Not only that but after a week, Lissana was beaten up by that girl. From then on I thought of her as a snotty bitch._

 _But the story isn't finished yet.._

 _One day, the two of us ambushed her. We insulted her to no end but it seems it never affected her. She still smiled that blasted smile which made us look like fools in her eyes. Every time she kept on smiling while I kept getting frustrated. From then on I bullied her to no end so that i can break her. Yes, you heard me right, break her. From then on I hated her and wanted to wipe that smile from her face._

 _That was my new mission."_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I noticed Gray speaking to me. Yawning, I spoke "Sorry i was spaced out. What did you say again?"

Gray rolled his eyes "I was saying that what you did there was harsh. She might have flamed your girlfriend, but nobody deserves that kind of insult."

I made a fake yawn to show that I was bored." She deserved it."

Gray spoke again "I think you should get to know her. She may be cold in the outside, but she may just be sweet and good on the inside."

"Ha, sermons from a stripper."

"Shut up flamebrain"

"Ice princess."

"Hey, just because I like ice powers doesn't mean I like Elsa!"

"Sure.."

"What about you dragon breath!"

"Hey! I only tried eating fire twice"

"Or ten times!"

"You-"

They bickered for a _very_ long time.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-

I reached my home. Once I opened the door I was hugged by Wendy.

"Good day oniichan."

I patted her head."Hi Wendy"

I went to the kitchen to see my stepmother, Grandeeney cooking and my father, Igneel sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

I'll say a little bit about my past. I am, of course Natsu Dragneel. My mother died at child birth, when she gave birth to me. When I was five,the older kids bullied me for several reasons ; my girly 'pink' hair, my dumbness, and the most painful, that I was the cause of my mother's death. It was painful, but my dad helped me get through some months, we went to Manlogia and that was where I tried to start all over again and it seems my father tried to do the same,though he missed my mother, he also wanted to find love again. He started dating and that was what led to him finding the second love of his life known as Grandeeny . She already had a baby named but that was not a problem. After several months of dating they got married. It took some time to get used to it all but after a while I did and for years, we have been a happy family.

I went to my room and rested for a while. Thankfully it was Friday, which meant no school, and no Lucy Bitchfilia. I looked at the poster if a dancer. She was my idol. She expresses her feelings to the crowd in an artistic way. The first time I saw one of her performances, I was entranced by her. Her stage name is Luna Heartfield, till now nobody knows who she really is. Even the people whi got to see her never saw her face and thus, never knew her true identity. I had always wanted to meet her just so I can talk to her and if possible, see who she really is. There was always one thing I also wanted to do and no matter how farfetched it was I longed to do it. That was to take her out on a date. Yes, I, Natsu Dragneel has a crush on _the_ Luna Heartfield. It was surprising that I, the heartthrob, who could get any girl I wanted just by the snap of my fingers, fell in love with a person I barely knew. I tried to reason with myself to stop this infatuation, but no matter what, I couldn't get her off my mind. Since then I made up my mind to do everything in my power to meet her. It wasn't easy though. She was a popular dancer and the price for her tickets were skyrocketing. Luckily now, I've saved enough to get three VIP tickets. Since she only shows up on Sundays, people pile up to buy her tickets. Ha! Jokes on them now. I'll get the VIP tickets before they can say Jack.

I went downstairs and ate dinner, just to go back to my room so I can close my eyes full of pleasant dreams about the dancer and I.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-

SEE! I TOLD YOU NATSU IS NOT BAD!

Actually... I think I've contradicted myself.

But you see, Gray's actually a good guy. He even said that they should get to know her.

Oh NATSU, you've fallen so hard. Once you find out who she is what will you do?

You guys already know who the so-called Luna Heartfield is right?

Also, I'm really sowwy I haven't updated. Forgive me.

Sowwy the chappie is short too.

 **Spoiler alert: In the next chapter, Lucy was almost caught by Natsu. Will Natsu meet his crush idol or find out who she really is? Also, will Gray follow his own words and try ta talk to Lucy? Find out in the next chappies of the dancer who never stopped smiling.**

Ciao

Luluvas


	4. Birthday Speciale

Alright, I know this isn't the next chappie, but I hope you like the short nalu story.

The reason I chose this day to upload this was because today is my (drumroll please) **birthday!** Please wish me a happy birthday please?

And also, this is the first time I'm doing this so... **Read and Review!**

 **Please wish me a happy birrrrrrthday (get the Happy tongue roll?)**

 **Enjoy**

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

Lucy sighed as she walked the streets of Manlogia. Today was her birthday and nothing seemed to be working out. She felt like in the presumed happiest day of her life, she has had enough bad luck.

The first unlucky thing started once she woke up. Instead of feeling as fresh as she usually does, she woke up groggily with a headache. Her blonde hair was tousled about and she felt like a bus just ran through her. Once she saw the calendar though, her face brightened a bit. She took some aspirin to calm down her headache and had a thorough bath. One thing left a question mark in her mind ; Why wasn't Natsu here?

She had feelings for the boy for a long time now, and frankly, she missed him and his blue exceed sleeping on her couch or bed. Just seeing them in the morning put her at ease.

So why weren't they there?

Afterwards Lucy pushed that thought out of her mind as she took a nice bath and went to the guild.

In the guild, it seemed like nobody remembered her birthday. She sat on the barstool depressed. Mira who was cleaning the table looked at her. "What's wrong Lu?"

Lucy sighed "Today's my birthday."

Mira smiled "Oh my gosh! Happy birthday Lu!"

Lucy still looked glum "I've had a bad day for a while now, and what makes it worse is that nobody remembers that its my birthday."

Mira looked saddened but smiled "Well you never know, what might seem like the worst bad hair day may turn out to be the best day of your life."

Lucy sighed again "Maybe."

Ever since then, the guild started their usual brawl and Lucy deemed herself as the unluckiest person in the world. Drinks were spilled on her accidentally and she didn't count how many times a table, chair or weapon almost hit her. Lucy chose to take her leave then. Reaching home, she took her bath, changed her clothes (her other ones were stained with fruit juice) and right now, walking the streets of Manlogia.

After a promising walk, she went back home. What she didn't expect to see was a note lying on her doorstep. The note said;

 _We have kidnapped your dear friend Levy. If you wish to get her back, come to Aged Lincast Forest by noon._

 _Kidnappers._

Lucy was in such a panic that she didn't think about anything. She had to tell the guild quickly. She ran all the way to the guild and when she reached she saw...

"SUPRISE!"

What she didn't expect to see.

Levy was there safe and sound and everybody was there, in front of them was a huge cake.

Tears welled up in her eyes. They...they remembered? They were all trying to surprise her? Tears were now falling freely. She ran to them smiling

"MINNA!"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

Now they were having a good time. Lucy was talking to Levy when she was tapped by someone. She turned around to see Natsu. He asked whether she had a spare minute and she agreed. Now they were standing outside the guild face to face.

"Luce, there's something I want to tell you."

Lucy nodded with her hopes soaring. Could it be?

"I like you"

Yup. Wasn't a dream.

Without any hesitation, she kissed him full force on the lips.

After some noises were heard, both of them looked to see the whole guild staring at them. The couples faces grew hot with embarrassment until someone shouted out "Let's party till we drop!"

Today was truly the best day of her life.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

AN: I actually planned to publish the next chappie but unfortunately I couldn't finish it. Soo I made this speiale. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short I made it today. Anyway...

Ciao

Luluvas.


	5. Chapter 3

The dancer who never stopped smiling

AN: Alright, here's the next chappie. This is the next day, AKA In the story its Saturday. Too good Lucy will get away from the bullying and Natsu to spend time with her son or ...will she? Hahaha, anyway there will be a lot of views of other characters views in this one. Also, I'd like to thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday. Although it has been 2 months since then, I still remember it clearly like it was just yesterday. No, I didn't get a boyfriend like Lucy did in the birthday speciale, but I got a massive cake, that's for sure.

 **So...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Luluvas**

Chapter three :Almost caught (part 1)

Lucy woke up feeling the rays of the sun on her face. Luckily this time she didn't have any nightmares of her past like she often does. Lucy sees this as a sign that today is going to be a good day. She sits up, her hands supporting her body, and turns around to see her little Blaire, her blonde hair spread all over her face in an awkwardly cute way. Lucy could see that she was having a good dream because of the faint smile on her face. She quietly slipped out of the bed to make some breakfast.

After doing the usual chores, Lucy was laying down on the couch while Blaire was eating her fourth pancake. A knock on the door roused the resting blonde but she didn't need to ask to know who it was. She stood up from the couch and opened the door to see Mirajane with...lots of bags.

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed due to the big bags she held. Mira came into the apartment and dropped the heavy bags only to be greeted with a hug from the little Blaire.

"Aunty Mira!" The girl squealed in joy

Mirajane chuckled and carried the girl up, asking her a ton of questions like 'how are doing in school' or 'have you been a good girl and whatnot. Meanwhile, Lucy checked the bags Mira dropped to see what was in it. All she saw there was...

Presents. Lots and lots of presents. And clothes. Lots of them.

Lucy groaned. Trust Mira to go shopping for an entire mall.

"Mira" Lucy said, catching the attention of said person "This is too much, how much did you spend on this?"

Mira walked back to her with Blaire still in her arms, smiling wittingly "Just a few jewels."

Lucy gave her a glare which led to her groaning and rolling her eyes "Fine, a few thousand."

Lucy put her fingers on the side of her head "Mira, I can't accept this"

The white haired woman put Blaire to the ground and smiled sweetly "Sure you can."she tilted her head sideways "Please?"

Lucy still declined "No Mira, this is too expensive"

Mira's smile turned more innocent and sweet. So sweet, it was even sickening and scary "Please?"

Lucy still declined though she was sweating. Mirajane could be really scary when she wants to be.

Mirajane's smile turned completely upside down as she made a completely scary face "Take it!"

Lucy was then scared out of her wits. Without hesitation, she spoke "I'LL TAKE IT!"

Mira's face quickly turned back to an innocent smile "Oh really? Thank you."

Lucy sweat dropped. She made a mental note to not get to Mirajane's 'demon' side.

"Oh I forgot," Mira said in remembrance. She shuffled one of the bags until she brought out a box with a white snowman like doll with a carrot for a nose (sorry, can't really explain well) "I got you a little something" she said in a singsong voice.

Blaire gasped when she saw what it was "THE NIKORA SPECIAL LIMITED EDITION, PLUE!"

Blaire opened up the box to bring out the doll. As she pressed on the middle the doll made a "pun pun" sound.

Blaire hugged Mirajane in both excitement and gratefulness "Thank you aunty Mira."

Mira smiled at the gesture, hugging the little girl back "You're welcome."

Mirajane looked up "And there's something I've not said yet."

Lucy cocked her head "What's that?"

Mira started looking giddy "We're going to the AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Blaire squealed in excitement "Really?"

Mira nodded her head which made Blaire scream in joy. She grabbed the hold of the little screaming blonde to make her face her.

"Now, once you go finish your pancakes and have a nice shower, we can go."

In only a second, Blaire was on the dining table, quickly munching on the large pile of pancakes willing to finish everything due to her aunt's words. Meanwhile Lucy and Mira were talking.

"Anyway, I'd better head to the cafe then."

Mira smirked "No way Lu. You're coming too."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Bu-but Mira" Lucy whined "I still have to go to work"

Mira just shook it off with her hand "I'll just give you your wages for today."

"But still..."

She placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders "Lucy, you've been working hard for a long time, out of everybody who works there you deserve a break. You should just let loose and free yourself from all the stress and work, even though its just for one day. Besides, I have lots of workers, you not being there won't be the be-all and end-all."

Lucy looked down deep in thought. What she said was true, and in addition, she hadn't gone to the amusement for years. It would be good for her to let go of all the stress and be free once in a while.

"Fine." Lucy groaned.

Mira squealed and hugged Lucy. After she finished hugging Lucy (more like suffocating), she moved to the bags once again to bring out several clothes which made Lucy confused.

With a satisfied smile on her face she spoke "I've already gotten some clothes for you."

Lucy face palmed. Trust Mira to _also_ get prepared for every occasion.

She sighed resignedly. Whatever her fate was, nothing is going to change it so it was better to just go with the flow.

I got you a turtle neck shirt and some skinny jeans. Although I thought you'll look better in a miniskirt... Mira wondered.

Before Mira's imagination ran wild and she does what she was thinking about, Lucy quickly collected the clothes and put them on. She used a handkerchief to make her hair a side ponytail, something she loved doing when she was young.

Whem Blaire was done, she dressed up in a pretty pink dress. Together all three of them left to go to...

THE AMUSEMENT PARK!

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Natsu woke up to feel the sun's rays on his face. He squinted at the blinding rays of the sun. In order to go back to the sleep disturbed by the rays, he put his red blankie over his head. Unluckily he couldn't go back to sleep so he just lay dow on his bed feeling groggy. He started trying to recollect his thoughts.

 _Sleep...dancing...sleep...tickets..._

 _TICKETS!_

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted as he sat up on the bed. He looked at his clock only to see that it was 9:45. By this time all the tickets will be sold out. Quickly he hurried to take a shower, wear some manageable clothes (boys...) before leaving the house. Normally he would eat breakfast but right now, the tickets were more important. He took his phone out and dialed Gray's number.

 _"What the fuck is going on man?"_

"Gray, meet me at the ferris wheel in the amusement park. I'll wait for you there."

"Dude, you want me to go there when its 8:56 in the morning?"

Natsu confused, looked at his phone clock _'No way, isn't it 9:45?'_ He thought. He saw his phone clock to see it at the exact time Gray said. But how?

After thinking for sometime, once he realized his mistake, he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he forgot that his _clock batteries are flat!_

Well, this was a good thing. The earlier he is, the more the probability of getting the VIP tickets.

"I'll meet you there Gray." Natsu said before cutting the call. He had his body, heart, soul and mind set up on one thing; getting those tickets.

And so he ran to the place they sell the tickets; the amusement park.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Gray was really annoyed. His precious sleep was ruined by an idiot known as flame brain. When he answered the call he was surprised to hear how serious his voice sounded. It looked like he was dead set on something so being his best friend,(something he would never admit) he had to help him. If it was something stupid, well.. Let's just say that Natsu will be in a coma for a pretty long time.

Once he left his home, he walked slowly to the amusement park.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Natsu panted out of breath. He had reached the amusement park and now he was like thus, children and parents alike were passing him by. He bought some orange juice from a stall and drank it wholeheartedly. The ticket booth wasn't too far now. As the small ticket booth reached his eye shot, he realized that there wasn't a big line like how it was going to be later in the day. In fact, nobody was even there yet!

Giddy in joy of being the first, he ran to the ticket booth where a thin, crummy old man stood inside. Before, he used to open at the late hours of the day but as Luna Heartfield grew more and more popular, people stayed for hours to just get their tickets. The longest line they ever made started on Friday in the midnight and lasted till the evening of the next day. Since then, he woke up early for business.

Immediately he looked at Natsu, he smiled "Oh, Natsu my boy. You're here for the tickets I suppose."

Natsu nodded excitedly. Natsu came regularly to the park to get tickets. Sadly, he never got the VIP. The old man was kind and so he saved a ticket or two for him. To the old man, Natsu was a son he never had.

The old man smiled "Well you're lucky. The VIP tickets are here." He said while handing them to him.

Natsu took it and brought out $500 jewels, the cost of the tickets. This made the old man frown.

"Natsu my boy, you know you're like a second son to me. Keep the money." He said rejecting the money.

"Come on. You know I worked hard to earn it for buying the tickets. I won't forgive myself if you won't take it."

"No,no,no my boy. You can use the money for something more important. I insist that you keep it."

"Please accept the money." Natsu said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

The old man sighed. Natsu could be persuasive when he wanted to be. Unwillingly, he took the money.

Natsu smiled as he took the money. After the old man took it natsu started running to the place the ferris wheel was.

"Thank you!" Natsu shouted out to the old man while running. The old man just smiled looking at the retreating figure and murmured

"Kids these days."

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Gray had reached the amusement park. He still wondered why Natsu called him there and what he was so serious about. He was so deep in thought that he didn't know when he bumped into somebody.

He looked down to see a young blonde girl. She had bumped into him with her ice cream it seemed as pink and white ice cream was smeared onto his jeans. He noticed that she was looking up, staring at him and he couldn't help but think about how cute and innocent she looked. He knelt down on one knee to pat her on the head "Are you alright kid?"

Seemingly broken from her stare, she nodded in affirmation. He smiled before asking "Where are your parents?"

Of course he had to ask that. He didn't want to be charged of kidnapping or anything like that. He knew this from experience.

She smiled "Mommy and aunty are somewhere called a..." she started rubbing her head to remember the place "bowtike?"

Gray looked confused for a moment but once he realized what she tried to say, he almost burst out was trying to pronounce the word 'boutique'. Oblivious to his expression, she kept on attempting to get the word right.

"Bonuq? No no no. Bootlick? nono- AHA!" She exclaimed as she thought figured it out "Boonie!"

That was when Gray lost it.

He burst out laughing so hard tears came out from his eyes. When he was done laughing, he looked up to see the girl pouting.

"Hey" she whined. He simply patted her head again while smiling. After that small moment, they returned to the real matter at hand.

Blaire looked down to see her now light pink ice cream smeared onto his dark jeans before looking down to see her hands holding an ice cream cone with a small amount of melted ice cream.

"My...my ice cream..." She said, tears filling her eyes.

Gray felt sympathy for the little girl so he couldn't help but apologize. He patted her head again "I'm sorry kid."

She looked up to smile at him "Don't worry, it was my fault for bumping into you, but its okay." She closed her eyes and combined it with her smile, but Gray knew it was all a facade. He felt sad for the little girl, and to him she was... different.

The kids he had seen would wail and scream if there was even a scratch on their beloved ice cream or sweet, but instead she put others feelings before hers because of this he couldn't help but say

"Let me get you another one"

That seemed to do the trick as a small but genuine smile appeared on her face.

Both of them went to the nearest ice cream shop where they bought ice cream for themselves. The little girl got a strawberry vanilla while gray just got a simple blueberry ice cream (AN: does that exist?).

They enjoyed their ice creams while sitting on a bench. Blaire who finished first, ate her cone. When he finished, both of them walked hand in hand around the park having forgotten everything they were supposed to do.

"Thank you." She said as they were walking.

Gray scratched his head "It was no problem. Besides I was the one who bumped into you."

She giggled a little "Yeah."

After walking together for sometime, the little girl realized something which made her pull back her hand. Gray who was confused looked at her.

"I just remembered I was supposed to meet mommy." Once she said that she started running which made him start running to catch up with her.

"Hey, do you even know the way back?" He asked as he started panting.

 _Man, for a little girl she does run fast._

She simply nodded "I have a good memory don't worry."

"Oh.." He stopped running, somehow having faith in what she said and watched her. He felt downcast somehow. Though they had only met a while ago, she made him have some sort of happiness.

After several seconds she stopped running which made him confused.

"Oh, I forgot." She said, her back still turned to him.

As she turned back to face him he gasped.

Beautiful blonde locks flowing, closed eyes and a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you Mr Ice Cream Man!"

He smiled as she turned back to run to her destination.

After a minute passed, he tried to recollect his thoughts as to why he was even in the amusement park before he remembered.

"Holy shit! I was supposed to meet natsu a while ago!" He shouted making people look at him.

Quickly he ran to the location of the ferris wheel. He didn't plan on being hunted down by Natsu one bit. _He_ wanted to be the hunter and definitely _not_ the hunted.

While running to his destination he heard a small sound which caused him to stop. Usually he would ignore the sound and run for his dear life but something about that noise sounded awfully familiar.

He looked at the place the noise was coming from which seemed to be an alley. As he neared closer he could hear the sound clearer and clearer. It sort of sounded like a groan. And that wasn't the only one, a female's moan could be heard. He thought of bailing out due to the...activities that seemed to be going on but his mind and body didn't agree. So he went further and further until...

He saw a man with piercings making out with who seemed to be a blue haired _little_ _girl_?!

"GAJEEL! What the fuck are you doing! And who the hell is that little girl,?"

The first word Gray said had already startled them and realize they weren't alone anymore. Both the man named Gajeel and the blue haired girl looked at him, both irritated because of the disturbance in their make out session. Gray who was caught in their stare gulped and was visibly sweating

This was going to be a long day for Gray.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

"This'll be nice, oh and this one too" Mirajane said as she picked out some clothes. Lucy on the other hand just sat down and sighed. Mirajane just _had_ to 'convince' her by dragging her to a boutique just to buy each and everything in every single one.

"Mira" Lucy groaned. Even if she told her to stop, she doubts the white haired woman will.

"There is no need to buy all these things you know." Lucy whined

Miragene sighed "Fine."

Lucy smiled. At least she had gotten to her now.

Lucy couldn't help but feel awkward in her clothing. She wasn't used to wearing skinny jeans which showed her bottom figure im a way that it wasnt revealing, but quite indecently to her or tight clothes which showed every single curve in her body.

 _Including my enormous bust_ Lucy thought. At this moment she wondered why her chest was also from her mother's side.

After Mira had finished cashing out the items, they went out to see Blaire running to them.

"Mommy! Aunt Mira! I wanna tell you something!"

When she reached them she told them about her adventures.

'Blaire, in the end did you thank the stranger?" Lucy asked

She nodded "I did, I did"

Lucy, happy that her daughter was a good girl, ruffled the young blondes hair.

Mommy, can we go to the ferris wheel?

She nodded. Blaire was a good girl, the least she could do was give her this.

Mira came to both of them looking worried.

"Sorry guys I have to go. Somebody is causing trouble at the cafe. Goodbye Lucy, sorry Blaire, I won't be able to follow you guys."

"Its okay Mira" Lucy said. "Go, your cafe needs you."

Mira hugged Lucy and kissed Blaire on the forehead before leaving.

"Okay Blaire" Lucy started, "Let's go ride the ferris wheel."

As they were going, Blaire looked up at the sky and smiled

 _I'll never forget you,_ _Mr Ice Cream Man_

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Natsu kicked a stone and watched it roll until it stopped. Why hadn't Gray come yet. He was getting impatient with every minute that passed.

He looked at his phone again to check the time. Great, just great, it was already 10:29 and Gray hadn't showed up yet.

 _'That ice bastard ' '_ Natsu thought. _'He'd better not be lazing around or else I'll-'_

His thoughts were cut off by a cheery giggle. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw a bright blonde little girl. Since she was on the other side if the ferris wheel he couldn't see her full form but what he saw was cuteness at its extreme. The girl was carried by whom from what he saw was her mother. He only saw one side of her face but the little girl was a carbon copy of her mother. If the little girl was cute, she could be the utter view of cuteness and beauty combined. With her large brown eyes and her cherry lips along with her perfectly framed face and pale complexion, she was simple but stood out from the crowd. Never had he seen such a bright yet natural shade of blonde before, or neither had he seen such a unique style of hair. Though he could clearly see that she was a mom, she looked more like a teenager to him. Was it the side ponytail?

He couldn't help but think that he was weird because he was actually _checking out a stranger,_ but something about herdrew him in. Sh looked familiar somehow... too familiar... As if he had seen her before...

He moved closer to see her when he heard someone shout his name. And he surely recognized that voice.

He looked back to see Gray, mud in every part of his body, disheveled and exhausted.

"I am so sorry dude" gray started "what happened was that-"

He was cut off from Natsu's laughter. Natsu just smiled.

"Don't worry. I can already see it in your look."

For a moment he tried to see the 'mysterious beauty', as he had nicknamed her.

He looked back to see the mysterious beauty and her daughter gone. He felt a little sad he didn't see her or maybe talk to her bit he brushed that thought from his mind. What will be the use of talking to a stranger? He looked at the tickets in his hand and smiled. It will be much better when looking at your idol and probably the love of his life (though that part is a secret)

He turned back to Gray satisfied. Every little thing was going to be alright.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Lucy sighed. She can't believe she almost got caught by Natsu. Secretly she wondered why he was there in the first place.

She and Blaire had already rode the ferris wheel. They were caught up in the fun and joy. While Blaire giggled happily, she simply smiled. She carried Blaire and held her in her arms for a moment. She looked to the side to see pink hair. But no, this pink hair didn't belong to a clown or something. While the figure laughed at someone she could see his face.

It was Natsu.

And he was looking at her.

The fear of being caught by him spread through her body and she could tell what will happen next. She would be gossipped about, slut shamed and worse, her only friend in the school will probably be disgusted by her and leave her. No, she couldn't let that happen. With the few secret glances she took of him she saw that there was no hint of recognition on his face. Good. Now just to escape...

Once he looked back she quickly she ran away with Blaire in her arms. Blaire was somewhat confused as to why she was running but didn't say a word.

Once she stopped. She looked around to see that he was nowhere in sight. And that was what led her here.

She walked to her apartment with Blaire in her arms. The little girl was already sleeping, tired out due to the fun she had.

Lucy smiled. She also had a lot of fun. And hadn't had that much in a long time. Apart from almost being noticed by Natsu, everything went swell.

She just hopes the next day won't lead to her running into him again.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

A:N : well here it is, the next chappie. Sorry for not updating for so long. I will assure you that i am working on the next chapter now. Ask me any questions on the story if you want. Don't be shy ; ) and I'll do my best to answer them.

But oh well, this chappie ended with an excited Natsu, an often confused Gray, a beautiful Lucy, a shop maniac Mirajane, and a happy Blaire who will forever remember Mr ice cream man.

Get ready for the next chapter:

 **Almost caught part 2**

Will Lucy be caught by Natsu? Or anybody else in that case?

See it next time!

 **Must read:** this is to put you guys through because of the confusion you may have as the story progresses. You may not understand what I mean right now until the next chapter is posted. Lucy told Levy a secret which Levy believes is her deep, dark secret though it isn't. There are only two people who she has told her dark secret (her past and all). One of them is Mirajane, and the other is...

A MYSTERY FOR LATER!

Also, I don't know the name of the currency they use in fairy tail. If you know, can you tell me?

And finally, the last thing I want to say is that I'm jealous of people who get fan art 😢. It really makes me sad that I don't have any. Please help me with some fan art. I will be really grateful.

Ciao

Luluvas : )


	6. Thank you

Hey guys, I know you guys are annoyed cuz I haven't updated. But I did this for a good reason. GenderbentDragonslayer, wherever you are, I hope you see this. In my last update, I complained that I didn't have any fanart (some thing I was always unhappy about, even before I told you guys about it) but a lovely someone took her time to draw fanart for me. She drew Lucy and Blaire together and as this is my first fanart, I'm very touched and happy. If you are seeing this on a laptop or your phone or any gadget you're using (I feel old saying that) is in desktop or tablet mode, you would see the picture. I've come here to say 'Thank You' to her (or him?). But I came, not only thank her, but the other reviewers and my followers. Thank you so you guys want to see her art, just go to deviantart. Her name is daringwolf2000.

Anyway, that's it for now. Look forward to the next chapter.

See ya!

Ciao

Luluvas.


	7. Another AN

I know, I know, I should be working my ass off right now to write a chapter for you guys,but here I am...again...only showing an authors note.

Please don't hate me!

Anyway, since there is no more school for some time now, I want to assure you that I am writing the next chapter. Here's a little something (hint hint) it may come with a song...

Anyway, I wanted to answer to some of the commentary reviews I have seen. So... Here we go!

 **Guest** : Don't worry, he will sure get his lesson. And I assure you he will regret it ; )

 **Motherofdragons 1227:** I will update soon... Or not? I don't know! But don't worry, if you keep track of the story, you may see my new chapter 😁.

 **GenderbentDragonRider:** don't thank me, you were the one who made the lovely picture! However, if we just keep on thanking each other, I feel that it may lead to a infinite load of thanks, so um... You're welcome.(thank you though!)

 **Dogsrcool5:** thank you,I'll write more.

Before I end this AN, I'd like to say that as this is December, the time for Christmas is near and I'd like to announce that I will make Christmas specials for NaLu, GaLe, and a mystery couple pairing from a mysterious anime (wink wink) so keep your eyes peeled!

Stay fresh! (That didn't come out right)

Ciao

Luluvas


	8. Another AN (so sorry)

Hi again, its Luluvas, I've been spending my time working on the next chapter so please DON'T KILL ME!

As I read my previous chapters I noticed that if I go on with the next chapter, some of the things I'll write and the characters will confuse you. So I'm going to replace some of the chapters. Don't worry, they will only be slight additions to make the story clearer. Now, I came to talk on the things you guys might be confused about to give myself a peace of mind.

 **Gray: You guys may be confused as to why Gray is friends with Natsu and Lissana. Truth is, he's not a bad guy and he's definitely not a bully either. Since Natsu and bitchana (sorry Lissana) are known for being the 'king and queen' if the school, it would make no sense if Gray is still friends with them, more so if he hasn't heard about Lucy. So to clear that up, Gray(and Gajeel) were friends with Natsu when they were young (and Natsu was being bullied) so according to that, as Natsu and Igneel moved to the Manlogia, Gray stayed there. Presently, Gray just moved to Manlogia a week prior to the first chapter (as you know, the first chapter was set on a Friday) and therefore, is oblivious to how Natsu and Lissana are and of Lucy. Also, he has not started school and has a lot of free time (that's how he knows of the amusement park). His past will be explained in the future chapters (presumably chapter 6)**

 **Spoiler alert!:** in the future chapter (presumably chapter 6 which is after 'Almost caught' ), will be set in a Monday. That is when he will start his first day of school and surprisingly, Lucy will be in one of his classes. Will he talk to her as he promised? (Hope I didn't give out too much info)

 **Lissana:** sorry to say but Lissana isn't Natsu's childhood friend. She was born and brought up in Manlogia. She was also very nice too. She met Natsu in high school where she became his girlfriend, the 'Queen' and ultimately, became a bitch. The rest of her past will be shown later and she will be nicer later.

 **Gajeel:** He was also friends with Natsu and gray when they were little. He moved yo Manlogia a while after Natsu leaving Gray alone. Nothing much about him, except for the fact that he's dating Levy. Oh, and he's going to another school (guess... Phantom high!)

 **Levy (spoiler alert!):** Before I said that she knew a secret of Lucy's...the secret she knows is that **Lucy is Luna Heartfield. But she doesn't know Lucy's past and all.**

 **Natsu:** well, he isn't aware that Gajeel is in Manlogia (since phantom high has nothing to do with fairy tail high) and is unaware of Levy being his (Gajeel's) girlfriend. Also, if you guys are unsatisfied as to the reason why Natsu hates Lucy, I would like to say that I am currently working on it.

 **And for the reason why other characters (such as Erza, Juvia etc) have not come into the story yet, its only a matter of time before they do so don't worry.**

Aaand done! For now that's it! I'll make the necessary arrangements to the chapters presumably a day several hours from now and I'll continue working on the next chapter. If you have any questions or any form of confusion in the story, please tell me through a review or a PM.

 **See ya!**

 **Luluvas**


	9. Preview

Hi AGAIN! I'm sure you guys are tired of me doing this now but I have a reason. I'm sure with all the author notes I've been posting again, and Again, and AGAIN, you guys are sick of me and ultimately giving up. But I wanted to show you a short preview of what you'll see in the next chapter that I hope will show you that I am trying my best to update as soon as possible. So here goes.

 **Preview**

 _"Where am I? "_

 _"Why is everything so dark?"_

 _"Mommy? daddy? I'm scared."_

 _"Mommy? Daddy?"_

 _"Mommy... Mommy help me."_

 **"She's gone!"**

 _"No, she can't be.."_

 **"You killed her!"**

 _"No! She's not dead! I didn't kill her!"_

 **"You're a murderer!"**

 _"No! I didn't kill her!"_

 **"She's dead because of you!"**

 _"No... No,no,no"_

 **"I wish you were never born!"**

 _"No,no,no,no,no-...Did I?"_

 _ **"She would be alive if you were not here!"**_

 _"Did I kill... Mommy? "_

 _ **"You're a mistake!"**_

 _" Would everything be better if I wasn't here?"_

 **"I wish you were never born!"**

 _"Was my birth a mistake!? "_

 _ **"Oh my.. Look, we found someone"**_

 _ **"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"**_

 _"No... Leave me alone"_

 _ **"Don't worry, we're gonna have some fun!"**_

 _"No! Please leave me alone, I beg of you."_

 _ **"You were a mistake!"**_

 _"No.."_

 _ **"I wish you were never born!"**_

 _"Please, somebody... "_

 _ **"Let's have some fun!"**_

 _SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

Aaaaand that's it for now. The next time I update it will be the next chapter, but then again, no promises!

Ciao

Luluvas


	10. Chapter 4

The dancer who never stopped smiling

 **So guys, I got another chapter out! YAY!. It seems different compared to the original cuz as I said, it took me months to finish it. But since I already wrote it, it wasn't hard to rewrite it again, just with different words.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Luluvas**

Chapter 4:Almost Caught (Part 4)

 _"Where am I? "_

 _"Why is everything so dark?"_

 _"Mommy? daddy? I'm scared."_

 _"Mommy? Daddy?"_

 _"Mommy... Mommy help me."_

 **"She's gone!"**

 _"No, she can't be.."_

 **"You killed her!"**

 _"No! She's not dead! I didn't kill her!"_

 **"You're a murderer!"**

 _"No! I didn't kill her!"_

 **"She's dead because of you!"**

 _"No... No,no,no"_

 **"I wish you were never born!"**

 _"No,no,no,no,no-...Did I?"_

 _ **"She would be alive if you were not here!"**_

 _"Did I kill... Mommy? "_

 _ **"You're a mistake!"**_

 _" Would everything be better if I wasn't here?"_

 **"I wish you were never born!"**

 _"Was my birth a mistake!? "_

 _ **"Oh my.. Look, we found someone***_

 _ **"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"**_

 _"No... Leave me alone"_

 _ **Don't worry, we're gonna have some fun!**_

 _"No! Please leave me alone, I beg of you."_

 _ **You were a mistake!**_

 _"No.."_

 _ **I wish you were never born!**_

 _"Please, somebody... "_

 _ **Let's have some fun!**_

 _SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

Lucy woke up with a start as she sat up breathing heavily, gasping for air. Her moist hair stuck to her sweat sheened face as her eyes stayed wide and alert. She quickly turned to her side to see Blaire sleeping soundly, her equally blonde hair splayed all over her face as she breathed soundly with her body barely covered by the duvet.

 _Its okay. It's okay_ Lucy silently kept reassuring her self as her breaths became more even and light, her eyes lowering till normal, and her body along with her posture relaxed. The light air slowly dried up the sweat and cooled her as she still sat .

It wasn't the first time she had those dreams, and it most certainly wasn't the last. After several years passed, she still had those nightmares of the past. Sometimes they stopped, but they came back after a while.

They always came back.

She walked to the bathroom as steadily as she could before dropping down onto the bathroom sink. She turned on the tap before splashing her face with water before turning it off. Keeping her arms on the sides of the sink, she looked into the mirror.

"Its okay Lucy. The past is the past. You're over this." She kept repeating those words like a mantra.

 _Screams. Pleads. Tears._

 _Somebody help me..._

She splashed her face with water again, looking up to her reflection in the mirror, her hands once again gripping the sink. She kept her eyes wide open for fear that if she closes them, she will see those unpleasant memories.

Slowly, she thought of Blaire. The only reason for her living was for her. She ate, slept, studied and breathed for her. She pushed the memories away thinking of the only good thing she believes has happened in her life:Blaire.

That's right. She was over everything. This was the present and not the past. The past was the past and always will be, there was no need too look back.

Slowly her breathing calmed down, getting silent and calm. The hands which once gripped the sink relaxed, simply holding onto it. Forcing a smile on her face, she left under her false pretence that everything was alright.

Because she knew, deep inside, that she hadn't let go.

She was just hiding from it.

A while after doing her daily routine, Lucy heard her phone-a gift from Mirajane- ringing. As she saw who it was, she smiled before answering.

"Hi Mira"

"Lucy, hi. How are you doing?"

"Great. Better than ever Mira."

Save the nightmares and the incident the day before.

"So, as usual you'll come to babysit Blaire while I'm away?"

"You know I will. I need to make up for leaving yesterday you know."

Lucy giggled. Mira was always like this. Kind, and always making up for even the tiniest thing.

"Yeah. I'll stop by the cafe and get some work done before I go."

"Luuuccy" Mira dragged. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to do that? You are a single working mother who has to deal with studies, work and being a parent. You already have a lot on your hands. Besides, business is really slow on Sundays, the others can handle it."

She could see- no _feel_ Mirajane's disapproving glare on her.

"But if I don't come, wont your other employees think that you're favouring me instead? Besides I'll be able to get extra cash through my wages."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm going whether you like it or not Mira. "

After a moment of silence, she could hear Mira sigh before speaking "Fine."

She smiled like a kid who just got a parents approval "Thank you so much Mira. I'll be there soon after I drop Blaire at your place. See ya soon!" After saying that, she canceled the call.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

On the other side of the line, Mira sighed while nodding her head smiling. Even if she refused Lucy wouldn't obey. Lucy was like a sister to her, albeit a stubborn and workaholic sister. She was kind, sweet and supportive. She reminded her of-

She looked at the family picture on her desk and held it, caressing the smallest figure in the picture with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh Lissana, what happened to you?"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Right after that she took a nice bath and later, gave Blaire a bath too. While she was drying Blaire's hair, her phone rang again. Looking at who it was, she smiled once more before answering.

"Hi Lev-"

"Ready for the show Luna Heartfield?"

She could hear Levy snicker from her phone and rolled her eyes.

Please Levy, are you gonna always torture me with that joke every single time?

Levy giggled "Of course I am, its not everyday you get to be friends with Magnolia's famous dancer. Sometimes I still feel like I'm in one of those movies you know, the ones when you find out that you friend is secretly a superstar."

"Levy, do not go Hannah Montana on me here." Lucy groaned.

"But still.."

"Yeah yeah, I understand."

Oh, if only she knew that it wasn't a happy Cinderella story like she thought.

Anyway Levy said "I'll leave you to it. Do great Lu!"

Lucy chuckled weakly "I'll try. "

"Oh, before I forget, I met one of Gajeel's old friends yesterday."

Lucy blinked in surprise before she made a teasing grin "You mean you met your lover boy's friend today?"

"Aww stop it Lu" she could see Levy's blushing face.

"Anyway, he just moved here and he's coming to our school!"

"Okay.."

"And I told him about you.."

A pause before

"WHAT!"

"C-calm down Lu-chan. I just told him of how much of a great friend you are and how you were the reason me and Gajeel got together. He said he can't wait to meet you."

She simply sighed. She didn't want any new 'friends' but for Levy she'll try. I'm the back of her mind she wished she wouldn't see him, whoever he is..

"Fine Lev. Sorry but I have to go now. Bye!"

As she ended the call, she turned back to what she was previously doing.

When Lucy and Blaire were done, both of them waited for Mirajane to come. When she came, Lucy smiled and gently told Blaire.

"Blaire, mommy has to go to work today. Aunty Mira will take care of you in her house Kay?."

When Blaire nodded she kissed her on the cheek and handed her over to Mira.

Mira smiled "Ready for a day of fun Blaire?"

The girl in question nodded. As Lucy was hurrying to the cafe she heard Mira and Blaire shouting out.

"Bye Lu!"

"Bye mommy! I love you!"

Lucy giggled and smiled as she thought

 _You two are the best._

As she reached the cafe she was greeted by the workers. She went to the workers only room where she put on her apron before coming out.

She smiled as she was readily prepared for the day. With a warm smile on her face she went to one of the tables and said a sentence she was most familiar with.

"Welcome to the Strauss Cafe. May I have your order?"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

He smiled as he woke up surprisingly early. However early in his dictionary meant 10:00 am so that wasn't too good. As he looked under his pillow, he smiled.

There lay the VIP ticket to Luna Heartfield's dance concert.

He smiled as he thought abuto meeting her. After his daydream passed and he kept lying there, he became bored. Not long after, he took a bath, wore a T-shirt, a red hoodie and some sweatpants. Before going out.

As he was walking on the sidewalks he was thinking of somewhere to go.

 _I remember there was some cafe Lissana spoke of, whether it belonged to her sister or whatever. What was its name?_

As he mused on it stumbled onto a crack on the sidewalk and tripped. He almost fell but with his huge reflexes, caught himself. Looking from side to side to see if anybody saw him, he caught sight of a building with sleek words written at the top:

 _'Strauss Cafe'_

He realized that was the one she told him about and with a smirk, moved towards it.

 _Maybe I'll check it out._

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

She smiled with her eyes closed. She was happy working. She was so filled with glee that she didn't hear the bell ringing, showing that a customer just came in and so didn't turn to see who it was. As he had finished giving one of the customers a chocolate milkshake, she heard a call for her

"Lucy, new customer at table 5"

She moved to the table called before standing before the customer. It was a man she quickly observed. However, the persons face and hair seemed to be covered by the menu he was holding. Although it seemed like she saw some tufts of pink she ignored it.

She gave a polite smile before speaking.

"Welcome to the Strauss Cafe. May I have your order?"

As he lifted the menu off his face her smile turned upside down and she froze in shock. Seemingly, the person in question did too.

It was _him._

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Both froze as they assessed each other. Natsu stayed frozen due to the surprise of seeing her there, while Lucy froze with fear over what will happen next.

Natsu then put up a nasty sneer "So, Lucy Bitchfilia works here."

She flinched but still stood due to the shock.

"What happened? Daddy froze your credit card princess?"

Lucy, free from shock, stepped back and turned away to leave but was held back by Natsu gripping her hand. She struggled and was about to raise an alarm when he spoke.

"Jeez calm down. You don't want to cause a scene here do you?"

She kept quiet and stopped struggling but simply glared.

He sighed before speaking in a low voice

"I'm in a pretty good mood today, and even the sight of you luckily hasn't lessened it. I'd like a fire smoothie."

He released his grip on her and she stood there in suprise before turning away to get him his order.

On her mind she snickered

 _He'll regret that decision_

A fire smoothie in question, was a smoothie filled with the hottest of things. From being the combination of the special milkshakes Mira made: The Lava milkshake and the Demons Wrath milkshake (Mira was very starnge with names), to being sprinkled with chili seeds, it was a dangerous thing that people surprisingly liked and tried for a challenge. Its no wonder Lucy was surprised. But at the same time, it was no wonder it intrigued him.

He was of course known to be a pyromaniac.

He stayed for a while, secretly watching her work as he slowly drank his fire smoothie, seemingly unfazed by it. After he was done, he left the cafe.

As he was leaving he spoke in his mind.

 _So, she works here huh? I'll keep that in mind when I want to torment her._

He then thought about when she was working. She looked..different to say the least. She looked so free, so happy...

He then whipped his head around banishing those thoughts. He put his hand in his pocket to bring out the ticket he had. Looking at it he smiled. Today was going to be his lucky day.

In the cafe Lucy sighed a breath of relief. A second encounter, and a direct one at that. How was she going to cope with this? She will dread Monday, that's for sure. She then looked at her watch, it was almost time.

After finishing up with her work in the cafe, she left to her concert.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

She stared at the red curtains as she controlled her breathing. This was what she always did before performing. It was a trick her mother taught her to control nervousness.

As the thought of her mother came up other memories started resurfacing and as quickly, she banished them from her mind.

When she was little, there were different stages she would call it, of her life after her mother's death. Im each of those times, she created a persona. As her father practically abandoned her, leaving her for the servants to care for, she made one called

Here, she was Rolling Lucy.

As she heard the first tunes of the piano play as the curtains rose, she knew what song it was.

 _River flows in you by Yurima_ she thought as she made her first step.

 **NB: You guys should probably be listening to the song to get the feels.**

Here, she felt like she was in a different place entirely. Body, heart and mind, she was completely engulfed in it. Tiptoeing her feet with the help of the ballet flats, she moved to the first notes of the piano. After a pause, the same notes played again.

As the music gained a pattern, she begun to dance to it like never before.

She felt like she was in the open night sky, each step , each twirl lifting her further to the sky. She felt like her spirit was being lifted as she danced, the stars giving her energy, power. She could remember when her mother showed her all the different stars and zodiacs. It had been all she could think of for the whole day and the next. She smiled as she moved, remembering every single zodiac and her mother telling her the different ways they helped. She thought about that as she moved to the notes.

She could remember how her mother taught her to dance. Oh, layla was a dancer, a famous one at that, known for her gracefulness and write word. A talent she passed onto her, her daughter who was currently showing hpper talent. All the staps,twirls, _everything about dancing she knew was all from her._

Lucy smiled at the memory, yet the joy was cut short as the bad memories came up.

 _Tears, screams.._

 _Someone help.._

She snapped out out it, leading to a falter in her steps. Slowly she regained herself, thinking of the only thing she loved; Blaire.

With the climax reaching, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, like a swan lowering her neck down, until she reached

The red curtains closed, and the show was over.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Natsu clapped in amazement as the curtains closed.

 _Wow, no matter how many times I see her- I mean...her dancing, i never get tired._

He smiled as he headed to the VIP booth . Reaching the location where a few bodyguards stood, he presented the VIP card the ticket collector gave him. After a thorough search and signing a contract, he was allowed into the VIP room. When he entered the VIP booth he and sat on a couch, trying to make himself presentable.

When he was done he waited, a smile on his face. So many questions filled his mind about what he was going to say, do or even act but he had only one thought in mind.

 _I can't wait to meet her_

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

"Ready for your VIP clients Luna?" Her pink haired manager Aires spoke with a shy smile on her face.

"You know I am" Lucy smiled

Because of her wanting to keep her identity a secret, even with her popularity, nobody knew who she was, where she was from, and so on. A solution to this was made through VIP tickets. Only one VIP ticket will be given once a month which helped her to not feel uncomfortable or uneasy by seeing people too many times. The person who gets the said ticket will be able to talk to her, and see her. However, the person is not to take any pictures with her, record her, assault her in anyway, or do anything which may jeopardize her safety or the safety of her identity. Because of this, a bodyguard is inside and the person is searched before going into the room. The person is also to sign a confidentiality agreement as an extra assurance. Nobody was allowed in without the VIP ticket, save a few exceptions (Levy and Mirajane) so far the rule had worked, and there was no breach.

She took a deep breath,

She was about to enter until..

A phone started ringing.

Quickly she recognized the ringtone and headed over, excusing the manager.

"Hold on, I got a call."

She looked at the ringing phone and saw that it was Mirajane before answering

"Hi Mira!"

She then heard a trembling and panicked voice answer.

"Lucy, are you there!"

She was surprised to hear her friend speak this way. Im a

"What happened Mira? Did something bad happen?"

"It's Blaire! She's gone missing!"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

 **Aaaand that's it for now! In contrast to the original chapter, this one explains more about Lucy's life;something which was explained quite vaguely in the first chapter (I'm thinking of rewriting that chapter). And in the original, the song 'Rolling girl' by Hatsune Miku was played but i scratched that out. Its in the later chapters that all that will take place. You can also check out the song i used here (I remembered when I did ballet with this song in my younger days...).Also, in the original, Lucy was just supposed to stay with Blaire and then go to do her dancing stuff and Natsu just goes to the dance concert. But in this new one, both meet at the cafe. This will explain a lot of things that'll happen in the future and nurture Natsu's feelings for her even before he finds out about the whole Blaire thing. Plus, this wasn't my idea so shout out to Genderbentdragonslayer!**

 **Also, did you see the reference to Rolling Girl? After a while I wanted to change the name of this fanfic to Rolling Lucy but stopped as I got the fanart I currently use for the fanfic. I think it'll show how Lucy dealt with her life, comparing herself to the 'Rolling Girl' in the song.**

 **Oh well, I will be very slow in updating but I assure you that the later chapters are going to be much juicy and coordinated. For now I'll just review my all my fanfictions and write some new ones, so please REVIEW to show your support and encouragement.**

 **PS: you're free to criticize my work. Good or bad, I don't care as long as I learn something from it.**

 **Ciao**

 **Luluvas**


	11. Hiatus

**Hey guys.**

 **I haven't been updating a lot and I find that at this moment I do not feel the impulse to continue writing this story. With that I am putting it on a temporary hiatus for an unknown time. I wish to focus on writing other stories for now and complete at least one as I have many fanfiction ideas on my list.**

 **This is only temporary and I will do my best to come up with another chapter and possibly update the previous ones for a better story quality.**

 **To the readers, thank you for following this story and encouraging me. Your support means so much and I assure you that this isn't the end.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Luluvas**


End file.
